Tsuki No Ai
by silverokami2009
Summary: It's a fanfic about a female pureblood who transfers into the day class at cross academy and falls in love with Zero. Due to a lack of inspiration for this story, I will not be continuing it. I feel that I should move onto a story type that's more my pace.. I apologize for any inconvenience this may cause.


Chapter 1 – The Transfer Student

"We will be having a new transfer student into the Day Class."

The chairman looked at Zero and Yuuki carefully, glancing over at Kaname standing by his side. Kaname stood there, stiffer than usual, Yuuki was the one to notice this. Zero noticed after seeing Yuuki look at Kaname from the corner of his eye. Zero scowled and looked at the chairman, wondering why it was so important to know about the transfer student, and why Kaname was here. Just as he was about to open his mouth to ask this very question to the chairman, He answered.

"The reason why I have Kuran-san here is because of the fact that the girl transferring here.. is a pureblood vampire. She has no wish to be anywhere near Kuran or the others and has no fear of being around humans for a time. That is why she requested going into the Day Class."

Kaname was the next one to speak, staring at both Zero and Yuuki as he did so, his eyes full of an emotion neither one could put their finger on. At that moment though, they both knew that this was serious business and stayed silent, allowing Kaname to shed some light on the current situation.

"I have no idea what her intentions are, but they can't be good. I requested that she right away be Yuuki's partner as a guardian. That way we can get a clear view of why she wants to be here. We need to find out her intentions. I will leave that to Yuuki. In this way, she can report to both me and the chairman directly with anything she finds out. Mr. Cross has accepted my request."

Yuuki nodded, understanding what she was meant to do. She looked over at Zero and wondered what was running through his mind at the moment. He answered all of her silent questions with a scowl and she looked down, knowing he disapproved of a pureblood being in the Day Class.

"Zero, I can handle it. Don't look so worried. Maybe she is as nice as Kaname-sempai and-"

He looked at her with anger filled eyes, turning and leaving the room abruptly, wanting what she was saying to be true, yet knowing it was wrong. Very wrong. He didn't want to meet this girl. He had no intention of being friendly with this girl at all. He just hoped that her intention wasn't to hurt anyone at the school, because if it was, he would kill the damn vampire himself.

* * *

The talk of the school over the next couple of days was all about the new transfer student. Nobody knew her name or where she was coming from, only that she was coming and would be here within the next week. There had been a formal announcement a day after Yuuki and Zero found out. The only thing Yuuki couldn't figure out was why the girl was transferring into the day class. She also wondered why Kaname didn't argue against it. Yuuki stopped walking and stuck her head under the falling water from the fountain. She had to stay awake on patrol, even though it was the hardest thing to do. She was constantly studying in order to get her grades higher. She was having a horrible time of doing so, and the constant night patrol wasn't helping. All of the vampires in the Night class were becoming uneasy. None of them wanted the girl to come, but it wasn't something any of them could change if they could. Yuuki took her head out of the water and straightened out her uniform jacket. She wanted to know why this girl was coming. But it seemed that she would have to wait a few more days before she could talk to this girl and find out why.

* * *

The day had come when the transfer student was going to show up. Everyone was either on edge or extremely excited. Kaname was definitely on edge and wouldn't talk to Yuuki about why he was. He felt it in the air. She was suppose to arrive soon and was suppose to meet her at the gate with Yuuki and Zero to lead her to the chairman's office. He hated that she was coming and was going to protect Yuuki from her as best he could. He knew that the girl wouldn't harm Yuuki without reason, but he was still unsure. Kaname walked over to the window of his room and stared out the window. He looked over the horizon for a bit before turning to walk out of his room. It was time.


End file.
